The present invention relates to a setting method of a target moving velocity of a carriage, and an image forming apparatus utilizing the setting method.
Conventionally, an inkjet image forming apparatus is known which, for example, applies a driving voltage to a recording head to vibrate a piezoelectric portion of the recording head, thereby making the recording head eject ink droplets from nozzles of the recording head.
Generally, the recording head is mounted on a carriage. Upon execution of an image forming process, the image forming apparatus moves the carriage in a main scanning direction to displace the recording head in the main scanning direction. Also, the image forming apparatus controls the recording head so that ink droplets are ejected onto an opposed recording sheet. In this manner, the image forming apparatus forms an image onto the recording sheet.
A well-known image forming apparatus of the above type conveys a carriage in a main scanning direction by a driving force of a motor (DC motor or the like).